


Like Kryptonite

by Syrenslure



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what partners did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 02x17 Personal

"Lange, Henrietta," he hears her voice, with its sharp enunciation and slight accent, in his head, but his pen hovers above the page, as he wonders if it is as simple as that.

The next of kin is usually a family member - a spouse, a parent, a partner. Deeks thinks about his partner: waking up to her worried face next to his bed, baring his mistakes to her, as they narrowed the list of suspects. Mostly, he remembered the long stumbling walk he took to follow her, as the seconds flew by in his head. He was hurt; he was weak - down, but not out. Purpose had given him strength. He had to be there for her. It's what partners did. More than that, he had her back and she had his. He believed that.

He'd always believed that partners were transient. A couple of months, a few years and one of you would move on. Maybe, one or the other of you has a bad day, and that's the end. He was used to working alone, relying on himself, getting by undercover because he was smart, because he was lucky. He trusted his partners, the other cops, but only so far. This partnership was a new thing in more ways than one.

Callen and Sam have been partners for years. Even when they have their personal wars, they seem to reel each other in, keep each other in the good fight. They were Batman and Superman at their best, just trying to make the world a little less dangerous for the little guys.

He was an observant guy. They weren’t perfect. He knew that they had their secrets, their tiffs; he wasn't naive enough to believe otherwise. He watched what had happened a few months ago, knew it couldn't have been the first time, but they were allies - almost family. They worked.

He and Kensi weren't there yet. Maybe, they could be, some day.

What he knew was that being without her at his back would truly make his life a Bizarro world, just when the universe was beginning to make sense to him. She could have all of the green jello that she wanted; heck, he'd ask Nurse Debbie for buckets of the stuff. After all, in a world without Kensi as his partner, for all the good it did him, it might as well be kryptonite.

Kensi Blye was as close as he had to family - maybe, she was like an annoying little sister, maybe she could be something more. He lowered his pen and filled in the form. It would do for now.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=8>  



End file.
